My Light
by Sesshy'sAngle009
Summary: When Sesshomaru finds an injured women one stormy night.. his life takes on a drastic turn.
1. Escape

Kagome ran through the dark forest, trying desperately to escape. She didn't dare look back to see if she was being followed.

Her body was covered in wounds, blood drenching her cloths with every steep she took. Her mind was starting to get dark, her eyes losing focus.

She ran blindly running through bushes and tree branches. Her boody screamed to rest, her legs were numb. She could feel herself get weaker with every step she took forward.

She stumbled over a hidden stone and fall hard onto her hand and knees, she gasp fighting to get as much air into her lungs with out choking, she could feel her strength slipping, she knew she had to find shelter before she passed out.

Not to far from where Kagome had fallen

Sesshomaru walked in a slow pace, spreading his aura around his territory looking for any unwanted guest.

He had all ready killed several low level demons who thought they could help themselves to one of the villages under his protection. he scanned to make sure he didn't miss any of them.

Than turned to find one of the many caves located on his lands. He could smell a storm coming, and from what he could tell it was going to be a stong one.

Struggling to stand, Kagome staggard to her sore feet. Forcing her legs to move she made her way through rough bushes to find a safe place to hide.

The wind started picking up pushing her unsteady body forward, she lunched onto a tree brach and steadied herself, she couldn't afford to fall again, cause if she did she knew she wouldn't have the strength to get back up again.

Making her way out of the thick leave she spotted an opening of a cave straight ahead off her.

'_Thank god_' she cried in relieve limping her way towards it.

Her vision blurred making it hard to see, her head pounded pain shouting through every inch of her body.

She clasped her numb feet refusing to go any farther.

Towards the back of the cave sat Sesshomaru, he had removed his armor and swords and placed them at his side. Wrapping Mokomoko around his shoulders he leaned back to take a short nap, but paused when he noticed his beast eager pacing.

'_What are you doing_?' he asked confused as to his strange behavior

'_I feel her, she's so close i can almost taste her delicious scent_' he growled

'_Your not making sense to this Sesshomaru, of whom do you speak off_?'

The beast purred softy and continued his pacing ignoring his question.

Sesshomaru was not sure what to make of his beast behavior, what did he sense that was exciting him so much. He could feel it through the link they shared. He could feel his excitement, than it changed to impatience, and now it appears he's eager.

Eager for what?


	2. Caught

'_It hurts_' tears trailed down her swollen cheeks

'_Am i dieing_?' she wondered

She felt so weak, her body felt like it was on fire and she couldn't move.

'_I am so tire_d' she closed her eye's, _'but i cant rest yet. Not until am sure it's safe.'_

She layed on her side, blood slowly draining from her abused body. She coughed her ribs aching with every breath she took, she clenched her eyes tightly and whimpered painfully.

In the back of the cave Sesshomaru was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't pick up on the scent of blood or soft whimpering that Kagome was releasing, but his beast was not so oblivious.

'_No_!' he roared fighting against his restraints

Sesshomaru tried to restrain his darker half but he was quickly over come.

'_What is the matter with you_?' he snapped as he lost control of the body they both shared.

The beast ignored him and took off running. Sesshomaru then noticed the stench of blood and how it increased with every step they took. He also became aware of the soft whimpers coming from the caves opening.

'_How could i have not noticed_' he growled

He saw what appeared to be a woman, curled up on the floor, blood dripping from her still from.

Kagome senses suddenly went off, she sensed a dangerous aura head her way and she instantly froze.

'_Have i been found_?!' she panicked

'_But i cant move, I cant even fight back, what will he do to me?_' she feared the answer to that question

'_Please god, am begging you, save me from this nightmare_' she closed her eye's and stilled her breathing as best as her heaving chest allowed her.

She slowly turned her head to glace behind her, at first she didn't see anything but the darkness of the cave, than slowly red glowing eyes appeared before her.

She gasped and whipped her head back.

'A_m done fo_r' she whimpered

'I_ need to clam down'_ she tried to relax and clam her racing mind

_'It's not him, but that doesn't mean that am safe'_

Why didn't she use her senses to check the cave, why didn't she check to see if she was alone.

_'I am such an idiot'_ she moaned quietly to herself

She tried to move, so that she could turn towards whatever it was that was headed her way. Her body didn't even budge, her arms and legs felt as if they had no bones inside them and the pain shooting through her entire body was making it heard to keep a straight thought.

_'I guess i have no choice but to lay her and wait for my end'_ she thought sadly

Fleeing a presence behind her back, she closed her eyes and waited to see what would happen next.


	3. Save me

She was expecting to be attacked, to feel sharp deadly claws ribbing into her already abused flesh.

What she was not expecting, however, was to have two arms, wrap around her gently. And bring her, to a warm muscular chest. To say she was surprised, was an understatement.

The beast knelt before her, and slowly, wrapped his arms around her waist, brining her shivering body against his chest.

Purring softly, he nestled his cheek against her neck, taking a big sniff of her scent.

_So much blood_, he could feel her pulse decrease with each drop of blood that left her small body, he growled inwards, pour mindless hatred raging into his stiffening body.

He was going find who ever was responsible for her wounds, and when he does, he'll happily shred them to pieces, slowly and most painfully for every whimper that escaped her sweet lips, for every blood and tear that she shed.

Nudging her head to the side, he licked her neck, before sinking his fangs into her flesh.

She thought she was dreaming, or hallucinating. She did lose, a lot of blood after all. Being held so gently, feeling warmth spread to her shivering body, feeling safe and secure. When moments ago, she thought she was going to die.

She must be dreaming. She had no idea who was holding her, but at that moment, she never wanted to leave their embrace.

Overwhelmed by intense feelings, her mind shut down, and she lost consciousness.

'_No!'_ Sesshomaru growled

_'Do you have any idea, what you've done!'_

The beast ignored him, and continued nuzzling into her neck. Licking over the mark he created with his fangs.

_'Answer this Sesshomaru this instant!'_

_'Mine'_ the beast, purred possessively

_'What nonsense are you sprouting_ ' he growled

'_Made for me, made for us our mate'_

Sesshomaru was at a lass for words. His beast just marked some known woman as their intended, his beast that has never once showed interest in women had just laid a claim on this one.

He was angry, but also intrigued never had he seen his beast act this way, so possessive, so tender, so unlike the deadly creature he was.

Sesshomaru was seeing sides he didn't think existed, but still he was thankful that the mark he placed on the woman, was temporary.

_'Let me out'_

_'No'_

_'Let me out, or she'll die'_ he tried to reason

He didn't care one bit, what happened to the woman his beast was clinging to. But she was marked as his for the moment, and

he was honor bound to save her.

The beast whimpered knowing his other half was right.

_'Save mate'_

_'She's not our mate baka'_

_'MINE!'_ he growled angerly

_'she is not yours, don't forget that your claim wont hold'_ Sesshomaru replied calmly.

_'Save mate_' the beast asked again

_'Fine, let me out'_

The beast was reluctant to go back, he didn't want to leave his mate. So long he'd waited patiently to hold her in his arms again.

How his soul suffered in agony without her glowing essence to sooth the ranging darkness inside him. One thing was certain, now that he'd fainly found her, she was never leaving his sight of that he would make sure.

He slowly retreated back his mind lost in dark thoughts.


	4. Heal me

The beast relented and gave control back over to his dominant side.

Sesshomaru couldn't help, but take a deep breath after regaining control. It wasn't often his beast could overwhelm his control, but when he did it was always humbling.

Kagome's scent had drifted up to him at that instant causing him to refocus on the task at hand.

He carefully laid his Mokomoko on the ground before gently laying her over it.

Looking over her limp body, he didn't know where to start. She was covered in wounds from head to toe.

He was honestly surprised that she was still even alive, she had lost so much blood. He could clean and bandage her wounds, but she might still lose her life.

_'Nooo, save mate,_' the beast whimpered.

But how? He was no healer, he was a warrior taught to fight and protect that which was his.

What could he do to save her?

_'Blood!'_

_'What?'_

_'She must ingest some of our blood.'_

_'What good would that do, she's not even conscious.'_

_'It will help heal her'_

_'What nonsense are you uttering, is that even possible?'_

_'Save mate,'_ the beast whimpered.

Sighing with irritation, Sesshomaru pushed her chin up slightly.

He opened her mouth, but stopped and stared at her for a moment. Although her face was covered in scratches, smeared blood, and dried tears, she looked exquisite.

She looked like she'd fought a tough battle, and for one who looked as delicate as she did, he was astounded that she lasted this long. Though, some part of him deep down was somewhat pleased to know that she was no weakling.

Shaking off such thoughts he made a small cut on his palm. Small drops of blood oozed from the open wound and pooled a bit before he allowed it to fall from his hand into her open mouth.

At first there was no change, the moment being drawn out by the pitter patter of the deafening rain outside, but after a while her body took on a slight purple glow. Slowly her wounds started to stitch themselves back together.

The scratches on her face healed and become smooth and flawless as they must have once been. Along with her broken ribs, the painful wheezing of her breath became even as her sleep became more of a restful sort.

His eyes widened in mild astonishment, causing his well controlled mask to slip for a moment. As he took stalk of her rapidly mending body Sesshomaru took his confusion inward.

_'Explain,'_ was all he asked

_'Mate,'_ the beast replied just as simply.

_'This Sesshomaru wants answers '_ he growled.

His confusion causing anger to get the better of him for the moment. He was baffled, how could his blood heal all her wounds in the blink of an eye.

This was starting to get interesting, if only his beast would cooperate and fill him in on what he's trying to hide.

_'What is she?'_

_'To soon'_ the beast said a little evasively, to avoid his counterparts questions.

Now he was getting angry. It was obvious that his beast knew something that he didn't plan on sharing any time soon. He wasn't one to enjoy being left in the dark. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

_'I am done playing your games beast, you will tell this Sesshomaru what you know.'_

While Sesshomaru was busy grilling his beast for answers, he failed to notice that his patient was rising.

The first thing Kagome noticed when she awoke was that she was wrapped in something warm and fluffy. It felt nice, almost like she was sleeping on a warm cloud. It was so soft she couldn't help but run her fingers through it.

The second thing she noticed was that she could move her hand. In fact, she didn't feel any pain at all.

_'What? How is that possible? Oh my god have I died!?'_ In her panicked state Kagome sat up quickly, jerking the fluff with her.

Her eyes flew open praying internally that she was still among the living. Seeing the anger filled face of Sesshomaru, she felt she might not be dead. But that didn't meant she wasn't still knocking at it's door.


	5. Am I to much for you?

She examined her body to discover all her wounds had been healed.

_'But how?'_

she glanced up at Sesshomaru and almost forgot to breathe. Now that she was awake, and her mind wasn't clouded by fear, she took a real good look at him.

_'Oh... my'_

He was so breathtakingly beautiful. Soft sliver locks, strong cheek bones, delicious lips, and markings that sharpened his face to look deadly.

But the most amazing feature about him was his eyes. She couldn't exactly see both of them, his head was slightly turned away from her, but the one she saw captivated her.

Golden

Hot molten gold that moved slowly like lava.

_'I want those eyes to look at me,'_ she thought as she slowly crawled her way towards him

Sesshomaru growled in frustration, he was going nowhere with this discussion. His beast simply refused to answer any of his questions. Why was he being stubborn all of a sudden?.

He's been acting strangely since that wench showed up. Sensing movement he turned his attention back to the girl to find her crawling towards him. She had this odd look in her eyes, he didn't like it one bit. Seeing as how she was well now, he could focus on more important matters, like how he was going to hide her away from the other lords until his mating mark wore off.

Why couldn't she just have stayed unconscious for a few more days? Troublesome beast, how could he act so impulsively like that? He knew they both must agree in order for the mark to stay.

No way in the seven layers of hell was he getting stuck with this girl as a mate. He didn't need nor want a mate, he was fine alone. He preferred to be alone then to spend his time with some useless wench that would fill his orderly life with turmoil. Of all the females he had encountered, and there where plenty who threw themselves at him in hopes of gaining the title of Lady of the West, why did his beast lose it with this one? She looked human, and if in fact she really was human, then things were going to get a lot more complicated.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

He glared at her coldly refusing to answer.

Be still my beating heart, such mesmerizing eyes this one has. And when he glared at her like that, oh the magnificent shiver it sent down her spine.

In all the years she's been alive and all the traveling she did, and believe her she traveled to many lands, never did she meet a male who could move her heart the way he seemed to be doing. Being around him filled her up with warmth, his eyes made her heart swell with some kind of emotion she couldn't name.

Being alone all those years with little to no contact with any living being, she was unsure if the emotion she was experiencing was normal. Was it normal that her heart was trying to jump its way out of her rib cage?

"Who are you?" she asked again.

He just glared at her.

"What is your name?" Still he refused to answer.

She pouted, wondering what was wrong. Why wouldn't he answer her?

She moved toward home again.

"Stop," he said coldly when she got too close for comfort. He didn't know what she was up to getting near him like that, and he didn't intend to find out.

"Ohh so you can speak," she replied smiling.

"Why won't you answer my questions?"

"This Sesshomaru answers to no one, especially a weak human such as yourself," he replied, acid dripping with each word he spoke.

"Heeey, who are you calling weak?" she glared back at him getting a little angry at his tone of voice, but then he stared straight at her with his mesmerizing golden orbs and she forgot all about his rude comment.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have such mesmerizing eyes?" She asked crawling closer to him.

"Do not come towards his Sesshomaru's person girl."

"I can't do that Se-ssho-ma-ru" she spaced out his name to make it sound longer.

"That's Sesshomaru-sama to you wench," he replied coldly.

She stopped when she reached him, her face level with his, her arms on either side of his legs.

"I don't know what it is about you Sesshomaru, but when I look into your eyes, I lose control of my body," she raised her hand

to cup his cheek.

"Your cheek is so soft and warm," she said quietly gently running her palm against his face

"Do not touch this Sesshomaru," he snapped, slapping her hand off of his face.

"But I can't help myself, you're so enchanting," she moved herself to sit on his lap, placing her legs on either side of his hips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head against his forehead. Sesshomaru was left speechless by her bold move .

_'Mmm she smells so nice, her body feels so warm and soft, can we play with her master?'_ His beast seemed pleased by her actions

"You feel so nice. I've never held anyone like this before, I kind of like it," she tightened her arms around his neck burying his face against her breast

Now she was pissing him of, what part of don't touch does the wench not understand he placed his hands on her hips, ready to push her off his lap, but paused when she placed his head against her chest.

Okay, he had to admit that her breasts felt nice. They were warm soft and tempting him to do naughty things. He shook his head to snap himself out of those ridiculous thoughts. He gripped her hips tightly and pushed her off his lap. She squealed loudly, landing on the cold hard ground with a hard thud.

"Hey!" she growled sitting herself up and sending him a deadly glare.

"I believe this Sesshomaru was very clear when he asked not to be touched," he glared back.

"Well excuse me 'oh mighty one' but I couldn't help myself," she pouted.

"Refrain from addressing this one so casually."

"But i like saying your name.. Sesshomaru," she whispered with a smile

Sesshomaru's left eye twitched, "What did you just call this Sesshomaru?"

He asked sending her a death glare.

"Sesshomaru-sama of course," she replied laughing nervously.

"That's exactly what this Sesshomaru thought he heard you say. Now explain why you are trespassing on this Sesshomaru's land?"

She looked down, hiding her eyes with her bangs,

"I was being chased," she answered quietly.

He waited for her to finish, but she continued to be silent.

"By who?" he asked impatiently.

"..."

The wench was seriously testing his patience, but then it really was none of his business to begin with so he'd not ask for an answer.

"Listen wench..."

"My name is Kagome, not wench," she interrupted.

"Listen wench," he continued as if she never interrupted him

"You are to stay in this cave until a week has passed, after that this Sesshomaru wants you to leave his lands and never return, is that clear?"

At that the beast whimpered and rose from his rest

_'If she leaves, I will follow,'_ he snapped.

_'Silence you troublesome beast.'_

_'She is our mate, she belongs with us.'_

_'No you have marked her , this Sesshomaru has no mate.'_

_'Why do you refuse to listen to me?'_

_'When you have something worth listening to, then we'll talk,'_ he replied turning his attention back to Kagome.

"Why do you want me to stay in this cave for a week?" She asked

"This Sesshomaru is sure he had already informed you that he does not and will not ever answer to a weak pathetic human such as yourself," he snapped.

"Listen here you arrogant jerk.." she started.

One minute she was talking the next she found her body flat on its back, a hand around her throat and Sesshomaru hovering over her.

"Do not use that tone of voice with this one wench," he growled clearly angry.

Kagome on the other hand was melting under his crushing grip and icy glare. Sesshomaru stared at her strangely when he didn't since any fear from her, in fact if he wasn't mistaken, he took a big sniff of her scent, the wench was actually aroused. He paused for a second clearly confused, what was wrong with her?

_'She is our mate, why would she fear us?'_ asked his beast.

_'Be silent.'_

_'Fine, guess the little bit of information I wanted to share with you won't be shared today.'_ That got his attention

_'What kind of information?'_

_'The kind that has to do with her of course.'_

_'If that's the case then by all means do share,'_ he said trying to sound uninterested when in fact he really wanted to know. The beast smirked, he knew that if he wanted his other half to do something he'd have to use his weakness against him. And that weakness was curiosity

_'Will you do everything I tell you to do?'_ the beast asked.

_'Yes, now get on with it.'_

Kagome didn't know what Sesshomaru was thinking about, but she didn't want to interrupt him. He was still leaning over her and his hand was still wrapped around her neck, sending shivers down her body.

She was getting this weird aching feeling down below and it was driving her mad. Being with this male was proving to be quite interesting. He was introducing so many new emotions that she'd never experienced before. She smiled to herself loving every minute his hand was around her neck.

He wasn't choking her or anything just holding her tightly, which sent her heart soaring with happiness. Suddenly he got this odd look in his eyes before he slowly retracted his hand. She sighed, missing his warmth, but her sigh turned into a gasp when he buried his face in her throat. Her heart started thumping like crazy.

"Umm Se-sesshomaru?" she asked. He didn't reply.

Instead, she felt something hot and wet slide down her neck, her breathing started to pick up and her mind became a little foggy. She felt him lick her neck again before he sinked his fangs into her neck.

Her lower half pulsed giving her an achy and needy feeling, though she had no clue what she was aching for. Then he growled, causing something inside her to snap. She felt a hot explosion inside her, overwhelming her senses with intense pleasure.

Sesshomaru felt her freeze for a moment before she arched her back and screamed loudly in pleasure, he pulled back to watch her shivering body convulse under him.

"Sesshomaru wha- "she barely got out around her gasps.

_'Again master, I want to see that expression again,'_ his beast urged him.

Sesshomaru stared down at her in wonder. All he had to do was growl a little and she came apart for him. He felt an excitement he hadn't ever felt before going through his body.

This wench was proving to be full of surprises and secrets. What was she hiding?

_'I told you she was ours, her body was made for us. Now lets play some more.'_

He didn't like where this was headed. If he even entertained the idea of sleeping with her, he knew his best would pull something again, then he'd really be stuck with her whether he liked it or not. But as her breathing evened out and her heart beat settled down, he wanted to see her squirming body underneath his again.

He lowered his head back to her neck and once again pierced her flesh with his fangs. He heard her breath hitch, felt the heat radiating from her, as her body shook under him. He growled stronger and louder than before. She didn't scream this time, in fact she didn't make a sound. He pulled back to check on her, and a low chuckle escaped his lips.

_'It is not funny, is she ok?'_ the beast inquired.

_'She's fine, it must have been too much for her to handle,'_ Sesshomaru replied with a smirk.

Her scent was clean, it smelled pure, so she was untouched. Overwhelming her senses didn't take much it would seem.


	6. Wake me up

It was dark, so dark she couldn't see a single thing in front of her, and so cold, her body wouldn't stop shivering.

Why was she here?

"You 're here,"

she felt a presence behind her as chills ran up her spine, raising the fine hair on her skin,

"Because I wanted to see you."

That voice, it sounded familiar.

"Aww come now love,"she felt a hand brush her cheek

"Don't tell me you already forgot about me?" She froze, fear slowly penetrating her stiffening body.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped stepping back.

How did he find her? And where the hell was she?

She heard him chuckle behind her and whipped around to face him , but she couldn't see a damn thing.

"What the hell do you want, why can't you just leave me alone?" she whispered.

"Leave you alone?" he asked. "How could I Kagome? Did you forget that you are my betrothed?"

"Just because my late parents promised me to you before I was born doesn't mean I'll be yours."

"Nonsense of course it will," he laughed appearing behind her again and wrapped his arms around her waist

"No!" She elbowed him in the stomach, using his pained gasp as a chance to escape as his grasp loosened from about her.

"I am not yours so stop coming after me and leave me alone."

Oh god she was in trouble. She didn't know where she was and to make matters worse he took her sight from her. She started to panic a little,what did he plan on doing to her? The last thing she remembered was being with Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru_

She smiled, forgetting where she was and who she was with for a moment. She wanted to see him again, she wanted to stare into those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered with a sigh.

"Who!?" Arms pulled her to a warm chest.

"You are mine and I don't share so you can just forget about another guy," he snapped voice dripping with ice.

His icy tone and bruising grip scared her.

"Let go of me you jerk!" she tried to break his grip but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm tired of you running away from me. Now that I've got you, I'll make you mine at last," he pushed her down until her back was against the floor. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"No!" She struggled to get free but his grip was strong. He slid his leg between her thighs

"Stop it!" She started to panic when she realized what he wanted to do.

"This beautiful body of yours was made to please me Kagome, so let me enjoy that which is so rightfully mine," he said fondling her left breast with his free hand.

"Please stop," she cried.

She felt so pathetic, what happened to all the training she'd been doing? Hasn't she been preparing to face him one of these days, so why was she so weak? Sesshomaru's sparkling golden eyes flashed behind her closed lids.

_'Sesshomaru,'_ she whimpered wishing she was with him.

Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall of the cave, listening to the loud booming of thunder, as lightning lit up the cave entrance every once in awhile. He closed his eyes, preparing to doze for a bit when he heard Kagome's soft whimpers. He turned towards her sleeping form on the opposite side of where he was sitting. She was clinging to his mokomoko, her face etched with fear. He rose from his resting spot and made his way towards her.

He assumed she was having a nightmare so he tried to wake her. He patted her face gently calling to her," Kagome," but that didn't work so he gripped her shoulder and shook her slightly. Still she slept on, but the fear in her scent increased.

"No," she whimpered struggling against his hold.

"Kagome wake up," he gripped her wrist.

_'I smell magic,'_ his beast snarled as he rose from his rest.

Sesshomaru took a closer sniff of her scent. Hiding behind her rapidly increasing fear was the unmistakable scent of dark magic.

''You're right, but what is its purpose I wonder," and who was responsible for such strong magic?

_'Wake her, before she is lost to us forever,'_ his beast roared.

_'Calm yourself,'_ he snapped.

_'She's calling for me, let me out!'_ Sesshomaru stiffened and clenched his eyes, trying to maintain his control.

_'Cam down and give this Sesshomaru room to think, how do you expect this one to act when you're behaving this way?'_ he snarled. The beast froze and slowly retreated.

_'Save mate,'_ he whimpered.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome in frustration, this wench was too much trouble. He hasn't even been in her presence for a whole day and already she was causing him grief. Wrapping his arms around her upper body, he slowly brought her to a sitting position.

"Stop it," he heard her whisper. His beast growled clawing against his restraints. Sesshomaru gathered his aura around her, using his strength to weaken the darkness that surrounded her.

"Please stop!" she cried out, thrashing against his hold.

The beast's growls turned into snarls, his agitation growing with every whimper that escaped her lips.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned pink, his concentration almost slipped as his soul felt hot and it burned badly.

_'This pain I feel, is it because of her? he wondered.'_

Struggling to hold back his darker side was proving to be difficult, but not impossible. However, breaking the darkness that was surrounding Kagome was not as easy as he first thought it would be. Using his aura alone wasn't enough.

_'Sesshomaru,'_ he heard her voice calling to him, could taste the fear cloaking her scent.

_'Mate,'_ his beast was desperate to be free, to save her.

Sesshomaru's control wavered for a moment, his mind was in chaos.

He could feel his beast agitation and the overwhelming need to protect, could smell the scent of Kagome's fear, her whimpers stirring something inside him. And the burning sensation on his soul was getting to be unbearable.

_'Sesshomaru.'_ He could sense that her presence was slowing fading away.

No!, she was his for the time being, he won't lose her.

Tilting her head back, he covered his lips with hers. As soon as their lips met, everything stilled.

His beast quieted, no longer fighting to get loose. Her scent shifted, the fear slowly dispersing . And the burning he felt in his soul was soothed ,the unbearable feeling disappearing as if it never existed. Sesshomaru pulled back to stare into her face.

"Kagome," he called stroking her cheek gently. She stirred opening her eyes slowly. As soon as her gaze focused on him she broke into tears.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried throwing her arms around him and nuzzling into his neck.

Sesshomaru had no explanation as to what just occurred.

What was that dark presence he felt around her before she awoke? And what caused that burning sensation he felt in his soul?

He growled with frustration all he had were questions and no answers. He was mentally and physically exhausted and he felt drained. He slumped against Kagome as his body refused to hold him up any longer.

"Sesshomaru whats wrong?" she whispered pulling back.

He could see her lips moving but what was she saying?

Kagome was scared that something was wrong, he wasn't acting like his usual self.

"Hey," she cupped his face leaning towards him.

"Are you alri-" her words slowly faded away when she noticed that his golden eyes were now completely glowing red.

Those red eyes, I've seen them before but where?

Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back against the ground. She gasped, all the air rushing passed her open mouth He leaned towards her face and snarled grabbing her wrist and pining them over her head. His grip was so tight she was certain that's he'd leave a bruise. He wrapped his free hand around her neck, his eyes never once leaving her own.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Scared?" baring his sharp canines he tightened his hold around her neck. She stared into his red glowing orbs, slowly shaking her head from side to side. He took a big sniff of her scent, a pleased purr passing his lips when he found no trace of fear.

"Mine?" He growled.

Her heart skipped a beat, was he asking? Was he seriously asking?

"Sesshomaru, " she paused when she felt his fingers trail down her body, from between her breast and slowly down to the space between her thighs. Her breath hitched

"Mine?" he growled again cupping her sex tightly.

She gasped her eyes widening in shock, she was not expecting him to touch her there.

"Se-seshomaru?" He rubbed his thumb against her core, not finding it surprising that she was already wet for him. Her mind stilled as her eyes became unfocused and glassy. She wiggled against his hand, moaning at the exquisite tingling sensation she felt in her stomach. He ripped the bottom half of her already tattered clothing.

"Mine?"

Kagome was flabbergasted, she didn't know what he was thinking anymore. She clamped her thighs together to hide her naked sex from his view. He snarled loudly and ripped them back open cupping her dripping sex with his palm again. She whimpered closing her eyes as pleasure and heat spread throughout her body.

Leaning towards her, he dragged his tongue against her upper lip.

Her eyes opened slowly, she was dazed, her mind was clouded with pleasure. His aura was penetrating every inch of her skin while his fingers rubbed against her core.

He let out a menacing growl that shook the cave and sent near by animals running for safety. Her breath hitched, her back arched, and she moaned deliciously as she came for him. Dragging his tongue against her cheek he waited for her eyes to focus on him.

"Mine?" He purred softly.

She melted against him, her body feeling as if it was made out of butter.

"Yours," she whispered breathlessly.

He smirked, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. Laying his head against her chest he gave into the rest his body so desperately needed ,glad he had a small chance to spend time with his mate, it was rare to get his other half exhausted like this, but he'd take any and all opportunities that he could get. Nuzzling between her soft breasts, he allowed her intoxicating scent to lull him to sleep.

Hmmm not sure if i like how i wrote this...but this is the best i can do for now so please enjoy.. Rating for this story has been changed from M to MA...Thank you to those who reviewed you guys are awesome am glade to hear your sweet comments :) R&R please!


	7. Leaving so soon?

Kagome was lying on her back, staring at Sesshomaru as he slept. He had such a peaceful look on his handsome face.

She gently caressed his soft cheek, than his silky smooth hair that was covering her lower body like a soft blanket.

_'Sesshomaru, can I keep you?'_

She wanted so badly to be with him, to stay by his side forever.

_'You know that you can't stay'_ her subconscious whispered warningly

Of course she couldn't stay, everywhere she went death followed her like a shadow. Killing anyone she befriended and destroying any home she made for herself.

Her heart ached

_'Why?'_

_'Why can't they just leave me alone?'_

_'Sesshomaru, I want you. From the moment I laid eyes on you I wanted you to be mine. But I can't, I can't have you. If I even think of trying, I know he will come after you and the people under your protection will suffer'._

She was meant to be alone, to live her life always on the run and watching over her back waiting for either death or to be captured.

_'I have to leave, I have to go now'_

Her soul cried for him, for this man that she knew nothing about. Her soul cried and it hurt to think of leaving him.

Sesshomaru, how can you affect me like this?, why does my soul ache for you?

I don't want to leave you, there is so much I wish to learn about you.

_'But I must, I don't ever want to be the cause of your unhappiness'_

And if she stayed like she wanted, that's all she'll bring him, unhappiness.

_'I must leave while he's asleep'_

Making up her mind, she set about the task of untangling her body from his without waking him.

She slowly tried to slip her thighs from under his waist, she moved carefully trying not to jar his form.

He moved suddenly and she froze.

He stretched his body fully over hers, he lifted his head from her chest and buried it in her throat.

_'Damn it Sesshomaru'_ she mentally shouted

Why'd you have to go and make this harder then it already was.

Ok first things first, I need to free my legs.

She once again slowly tried to slip her legs from under his.

He shifted again and she froze once more.

Sesshomaru moved his right leg from between her thighs and placed it around her leg. Now he had both his legs caging her in.

_'What the hell!' _she was at a loss.

Was he awake? She wondered because he was freaking her out. It was as if he knew she was trying to leave, and was trying to stop her.

She laughed quietly in her head

_'As if'_

She carefully placed her hands on either side his head, and slowly lift his head up until they were face to face.

_'Ok now what?'_

Maybe she should have thought this through.

She was still trying to figure out what her next step was going to be when his eyes opened. But instead of the rich golden color she so adored, his eyes were still red.

_'oh shit'_

"Are you trying to go Somewhere?" he growled

"Umm ah well. No" she stuttered

He stared at her quietly for a moment, then he moved his face closer to hers until his nose was touching her own.

"Your lying"

She nervously laughed, at a lost as to what to say to him.

"Kagome" he purred

She shivered, her heart beat increasing its rhythm

'Do you wish to leave me?'

She was staring right at him, she heard his question, but why didn't his mouth move? Was she imagining things?

"Huh?"

_'Kagome'_

This time she was sure he didn't use his mouth to speak to her. But then how?

He rubbed his nose against hers

_'You can do it to, try it'_

She stared at him in surprise, was he in her mind? Is that how he knew what she was thinking?

_'No it can't be'_

No no no, he can't

Right?

_'Oh my delicious little mate, but I can'_ he smirked

Her eyes opened wide in horror that explains so much.

"But... But how?"she was mind boggled

He smirked, brushing the tip of his tongue on the edge of her nose.

_'My secret'_ he replied

She glared, her eyes showing how confused and irritated she felt at his response to her question.

"Sesshomaru" she hissed

"You are be-mm" he silenced her with his lips.

Ohh my, she melted into him, his hot mouth sending dangerous vibrations throughout her quivering body.

She closed her eyes, arching her breast into his chest.

He growled pushing his legs between her thighs, he grabbed both her legs and wrapped them about his waist.

"Mmmm" she moaned under him

Her mind was starting to get fuzzy.

**_'I'll find you Kagome, and when I do, I'll crush him and all he holds dear'_**

She stiffened

Just what did she think she was doing?

She struggled against his chest, and wrench her lips away from his.

"Sesshomaru get of '

_'No'_

He tried to cover her lips with his, but she moved her face away

"Get off!" she shouted

Still he made no move to obey.

She glared her eyes burning with anger.

"Don't make me hurt you" she warned

He chuckled in amusement

"As if you can"

"Why you arrogant litt-"

"Be nice, mate" he interrupted

She glared hotly, then she smiled

"Your right, I should play nice"

Staring deep into his glowing red obs she closed her eyes and moved her lips up towards his.

He leaned down to except her kiss

Just before their lips meet, she lifted her knee and smashed it against his stomach. He gasped pain shooting through his entire body, hunching over he grab his aching stomach.

Taking advantage of the moment, she slipped out from under his gasping form.

"As if I can... Right mate?" She asked a smirk on her lips.

She rose to her feet

"I don't want to leave you" she whispered sadly

"But I must"

She turned towards the caves exit

"Don't you dare" he growled

She didn't look back instead she took of running.

"No!"

She heard him roar behind her just before she felt something hot warp around her waist and jerk her back.

"What the..?" she glanced down to find a glowing green wipe around her. She moved to grab it so that she could remove it, but she didn't get the chance.

Sesshomaru was already behind her, and he was pissed.

_'Shit shit shit'_ she'd underestimated him, big mistake.

He grabbed her arm, as his wipe disappeared back into his hand

"Not bad" he growled

He punched her lightly in the abdomen.

She gasped and fall to her knees.

"But not good enough" he walked to the back of the cave, where he left his armor and swords. He grabbed Tenseiga and walked to the cave's entrance, then he shoved it into the dirt. It pulsed two times as it formed a light blue barrier.

"Try and escape now" he smirked turning towards her

She was still on the floor, hunched over her knees and gasping for air.

"Jerk" she rasped out

He walked towards her

"I don't know why your so desperate to leave" he whispered running his finger across her upper lip

"But I won't let you go, you are mine to protect, aren't you my mate?"

"Didn't you say you were mine?" He demanded to know

She looked away, her bangs hiding her eyes from grabbed her chin forcing her to face him

"We'll?" he asked pushing her bangs away from her eyes

"Yes" she spoke so softly he almost didn't catch it

He brushed his lips against hers

"Louder"

"Yes"

He placed a quick kiss on her parted lips.

"That's my girl"

His eyes suddenly changed golden for a second, before they returned to red.

"Guess my times up" he locked his eyes with hers

"If you so much as even think to leave me, you won't like the consequences I promise you that" he warned his voice cold

She didn't get a chance to reply

His red eyes melted back into the rich golden they were when she first laid eyes on him.

Sesshomaru glared at her, his face expressionless.

Then his eyes widened when he noticed her bottom half was not clothed. He took a sniff of her scent, and calmed when he found that her scent was still the same and she was still unclaimed.

She squirmed a bit. Trying to hide her naked thighs.

"Umm "she didn't know what to say to him

He glared at her again, then he rose and walked to the opposite side of where she was sitting.

Ok that was weird. He didn't even talk to me.

She sigh

She glanced at her body and frowned, she was filthy. Covered with dried blood, sweat, dirt, and god knows what else, she needed a bath, badly.

Sesshomaru sat as far way as he could get from the 's the second time his beast took over in one day. He growled angry with his lack of control.

How did this happen, how did she just walk into his perfectly peaceful life and throw it into chaos?

_'It's not her fault'_ the beast defended

_'Your right, it's yours'_ he snapped

_'Answer me this, why are you against her?'_

Sesshomaru was quit for a moment

_'She's human, a mating between us will cause an uproar, then there's the court who will not accept her'_

The best laughed darkly

_'Bullshit, as if you listen to anything the court has to say'_

_'But if that's what's holding you back than fine, am just glad then that she's not human',_ he replied with a smirk

_'Nonsense of course she is, look at her'_ he glanced at Kagome, who was too busy examining her body.

_'She has all the characteristics of a human, plus she has no demonic aura, what do you call that?'_

_'A perfect disguise'_ the beast chuckled

Now this got his full attention

_'A disguise?'_

_'She may appear human, but she's not, can't you tell by her scent?'_

Sesshomaru took a sniff of her scent, all he could smell was blood, dirt and a hint of arousal.

_'What do all humans carry in their scent?'_

Well that would be death of course, they have such short lives after all.

He froze

He took another sniff of her scent, and just like his beast indicated he couldn't find a single trace of it in her scent.

_'Because she is not human'_

_'Than what is she?'_

_'She is made for us, she'll be whatever we wish her to be'_

He stared at her in amazement, that explains a few thing.

_'Will you stop fighting me now, and except her as our mate?'_

_'First she must prove her strength, this Sesshomaru wants a strong mate one that will give us a strong heir'_

She suddenly rose and started walking towards the cave entrance.

He couldn't help, but stare at her bar backside, she had a nice derriere, even covered in dirt it looked appetizing not to mention her long slender legs that went on for miles.

He shook his head

"And just where do you think you're going?''

She stopped walking, but didn't turn to face him.

"I want to go find a spring and bathe" thankfully the storm that looked like it could go on for days, has slowed a bit. It was no longer pouring down, just a light sprinkle.

Hn maybe he should let her bathe, she was covered in too much blood.

He stood and walked towards her

"Your right, you do need a bath, your stench was starting to irritate this Sesshomaru's nose" he grabbed Tenseiga and pulled it free.

"Come" he said walking out

She glared behind his back, stupid jerk. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Hmm as if I need his help to find a little water.

He glanced back at her, his golden eyes glowing brightly under the dark cloudy sky.

"Come" he repeated waiting for her to follow

_'Yes sir'_ she whispered melting a little inside.

_'Man'_ she pouted

_'The power those golden orbs have on me'_

She didn't notice the smirk that appeared on his face, as he turned to lead the Way.

Interesting bit of information, I'll gladly use it to my advantage later. A dark look appeared on his face.

The beast chuckled quietly excitement rushing through them both.

end for now...

Umm well.. This chapter just wrote it self, cause this is not the direction i was headed... Ohh well hope you guys enjoy it anyway... My writing still needs some work so I'll try to get better.. Thank you guys soooooooooooo much for reviewing it made me happy and helped me write this chapter.. Review's help my creativity flow sooo R&R please :)

P.s if you guys find any errors please let me know so that i can fix them...Thanks


	8. Change of heart

He led her to a small spring surrounded by the most beautiful followers she'd ever seen. Lush green grass and strong tall trees, what a sight. She'd always loved nature being a traveler she enjoyed seeing the different landscapes and how they flourished

"wow" she whispered quietly

What a perfect place to relax and bath, she turned towards Sesshomaru and smiled brightly..

But a sudden thought dimmed her excitement. What was she going to wear after she bathed?

She glanced down at what remained of her former wear. She may as well be naked for what little it protected. She sigh

"You seem unhappy why is that?"

"Clothes. I have no clothes to wear"

He stared at the spring for a moment before he turned and walked away from her..

She glared at his retreating back, why does he always do that?

It was irritating, he was the one who asked her why she was feeling down so why does he act like a jerk once she answers his question?

I swear I'll never figure that man out, one minute he's so hot, kissing her and caressing her intimately driving her insane with pleasure. The next he is harsh and rude glaring at her coldly.

And though it was frustrating she must admit that she enjoyed both those sides. She liked it when he touched her, when he kissed her and manipulates her body to his will. She liked it when he was harsh, his cold glares always excite her. And, every time he grabs her roughly her body tingles with want

She wanted him, but he was out of her reach. So, she must not allow herself to fall for him. She must not let him get to her again, she must resist his mesmerizing eyes.

Ah who was she kidding, he had her wrapped around his big strong hand and he knew it.

Damn him and his sexy smoldering eyes, she smiled and sigh happily

He's taken over my mind I can't go one minute without thinking of him. What has he done to me? What spell did he use to weaken me to his will?

His sudden return surprised her

She was so busy thinking about him she didn't notice his approach until he was right in front of her.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she jumped back several feet

"What the hell Sesshomaru!" She yelled hand to her racing chest

"You can't just sneak up on a girl like that, you nearly give me a heart attack"

"This Sesshomaru does not more attention to your surrounding if you value your life wench" he replied with indifference

"Here" he tossed something towards her feet

"What's this?" She asked picking up the soft garment and unfolding it. It was a nice simple black and white kimono with a white belt.

She gasped staring at the beautiful silk threads

"Sesshomaru" she whispered

No one has ever given her anything this beautiful before, no one has ever given her anything. The gifts that womanizing creep always showered her with don't count

She glanced up at him her eyes wide and a little misty.

"Thank you" she was so happy

"Hn.. this Sesshomaru will wait for you here go and be quick" He made a move to leave, but instead he stalked towards her. Leaning towards her face he probed her eyes as if searching for something. His clawed hand tipped her chin back just enough so that she was eye level with him. Then, he slowly lowered himself to her so that their breath mingled and if she were to just lean forward slightly she'd feel his lips on hers. He stared at her like that for a few moments than slowly brushed his hot wet tongue on her dry bottom lip causing a gasp to escape her lips. Softening his golden orbs he started into her lustrous eyes. Watching as her blue orbs darkened turning form light blue to dark blue so swiftly it sent a slight thrill to his chest, he was amazed at their depth they were so deep like the ocean itself.

He could hear her breath pick up, could hear her heart beat increase, could see her body tremble slightly.

Hiding how pleased he was at her reaction to him, he pulled back and walked away from her.

Kagome was left standing in a daze, chest heaving and eyes glossy and dreamy.

She had no idea what just occurred all she knew was that her stomach felt as if it was housing a dozen butterfly's

Such magnificent eyes like that of the sun. Shinning brightly and to dazzling to behold.

Has he figured out the power they hold over me..?

if he has, any though of escape will vanish with every glance she took.

A sudden gust of winded swooped passed her rustling her hair. She snapped out of her daydream and removed what remained of her clothes before jumping into the slightly chilled spring.

Sesshomaru walked not to far from where Kagome bathed.

Blue so light it was almost white..

Her eyes were Beautiful why had he never noticed before?

Dark so dark they were almost black

I made then dark. Dark for me

He smirked

How far could he manipulate her with his eyes..?

_'Why don't you try to find out?_' his beast glowed with glee

_'Hn'_

He felt excited, something he hadn't felt in so long.

_'Do you still wish her gone?'_

_'This one does not, she is far to intriguing to set free'_ no, despite what he told her she won't be leaving in a week, she won't be leaving for a while if ever.

The beast purred with satisfaction now that they both wanted her it was only a matter of time before she was mated and claimed.

_'Mine'_

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

He stiffened, Kagome heart reaching scream tore through him.

Without a moment's hesitation he ran, acquiring speed he never knew he had.

Within moments, he was at the spring half-red, half-golden orbs searched for her

"Kagome!"he called, but he couldn't find her anywhere in the area.

he sniffed the air turning to his senses, he followed her scent and it led him to the water

Within seconds he was diving into the spring.

He glanced around the dark depth his eyes taking a few moments to adjust. He spotted something dark moving down towards the bottom and swam his way towards it.

_'Kagome'_

She turned, her hands covering her mouth her body slowly jerking down, as if she was being pulled by something.

_'Sesshomaru'_ she raised her hand towards him

He swam after her stretching his arm out to reach her, but something kicked him in the gut causing all the air to rush out of his gasping mouth,

_'Sesshomaru!'_ Kagome screamed silently

Closing his mouth he glanced around the dark water searching for whatever had knocked the wind out of him. But he saw nothing didn't even sense a presence.

Focusing on Kagome he swam after her and again something hit him, a hard blow was delivered to the back of his head, causing him to momentarily lose all control in his body and sink slowly to the bottom.

_'Sesshomaru go forget about me and leave please'_ she cried disparately her head feeling light.

It hurt, her lungs burned for oxygen, the water's pressure was getting unbearable

His eyes that were glazed a minute go glowed a slight pink before turning red.

Kagomes vision became blurry darkness was closing in around her, deeper and deeper until it almost covered her completely

Her sinking body jerked to a stop, then she felt arms warp around her.

_'Kagome'_ she heard a voice whisper

She felt her body rise felt warm lips cover her own cold and numb lips.

'Kagome' such a nice voice who was calling for her

Suddenly the heavy weight of the water disappeared and air attacked her starved lungs

_'It is unwise to suck so much air in, calm down and breath slowly'_

She choked water and air attacking her throat mercilessly.

Again she felt warm lips cover her own, she struggled to remove them she wanted so badly to suck in air.

But she was drained had no energy to struggle with, slowly she gave in calming her breathing and following his movements.

_'Kagome open your eyes'_

Slowly she opened then to stare into Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

_'You're fine just breath'_

He removed his lips, and spit mouth full of water to the side. The water that was lodged in her throat, how did he remove it?

"Sesshomaru" she barely whispered

"Sleep"

Sleep? was he crazy something just almost downed her and he wanted her to sleep. Plus she was cold she wanted to cover up, where did she place the clothes he bought for her?

"Kagome" he called again making sure he had her full attention.

Softening his mesmerizing orbs, he whispered

"Sleep give your exhausted mind some peace"

Her eyes grow heavy and she rubbed them to stay awake

damn him what did he do? Her mind started to get fuzzy and she slowly drifted off.

Lying beside her Sesshomaru glared at the spring. Something attacked him, something that he couldn't see or sense. Just what was with this woman? What was chasing her? He rubbed his aching head

Damn, but that hurt he had let his guard down, not sensing anything, he was not prepared for a fight.

_'When she awakens we must ask her what she runs from. We can't protect her until we know what we're up against'_ his beast informed

He sigh rising to his feet. Grabbing Kagome and wrapping his mokomoko around her shivering body. He picked up her clothes and the sword he disregarded when he dived into the chilly spring and walked back towards the cave. Deep in though about this new foe he had yet to hear about.

end for now..

Thanks for reading.. :)


	9. Oh brother

It was dark and cold, she couldn't see anything.

_'No'_ she wailed silently panicking

"You bitch!" he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back painfully

"How dare you let him touch you!" he snarled

"Because I love him, _him_ and not you" she snapped through clenched teeth, she wanted so much to cry out in pain, but held it in.

"Love him!?" he mocked

"You don't even know him"

"I know enough to give him anything he desires" her words must have angered him he growled viciously and released her wrist, then she felt something strike her in the stomach sending her flying backwards to land hard on her back.

"I have had enough of this game, I will come get you myself. As for this man you claim to love" he paused and she could see his blood red eyes glowing menacingly in the dark

"I will destroy him before you, and show you just who it is that owns your heart"

She awake with a start, out of breath and drenched in sweat. She glanced around the dark cave to find she was resting on Sesshomaru's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist and her head nestled into his chest. She felt so safe so secure like nothing bad could happen to her. She felt complete, like a missing piece of her has been found. She pulled back to stare into his handsome face. He was sleeping, and deeply from what she could tell. She smiled stroking his warm cheek.

_'As for this man you claim to love I will destroy him before you and show you just who it is that owns your heart'_ she whimpered softy pulling away from him

_'Oh god why'_ she had to leave him before he found her, before he found Sesshomaru. Crawling out of his warmth she laid a soft kiss on his lips

"I love you Sesshomaru" she whispered and it was true she did love him, she didn't need anyone to tell her that she was lost to this man. She knew it herself, she'd be willing to do anything he asked without hesitation with just one glance from those beautiful mesmerizing golden orbs. Raising to her feet she slowly and silently slipped out of the cave. Once she was out of hearing range she took of running, it was dark the moon being hidden behind dark storm clouds, but she didn't let that stop her. She ran for what felt like hours afraid to stop and rest. She didn't want to be caught by either Sesshomaru or the maniac that was obsessing over her so she couldn't stop just yet.

"Oi wench" she heard a deep voice inquire

She paused and glanced behind her, but she didn't see anyone

"What is a weak wench like you doing out on dark scary night like this alone?" a figure stepped out from a tree to her left. She jumped back and took a fighting stance

"Whoa there" he raised his hands

"No need to get defensive am not going to hurt you" she glared at him

"As if I'd trust the words of a stranger, who are you?" he was hidden by the trees shadow so she couldn't see much of him. But once he stepped out in front of her, she gasped. Golden orbs, but not the same shade as Sesshomaru's no he's where lighter. His hair was more white than sliver and he was dressed in red kosode and red hakama with a red obi.

_'Man someone sure likes the color red'_

"Who are you" she whispered, why did he look so much like Sesshomaru?

"The names Inuyasha" he scoffed

"Inuyasha" she whispered to herself, he must be related to Sesshomaru they looked to alike not to be related. She watched as he took a long sniff of her scent, then he paused and gave her this weird look.

"What?" did she smell bad?

he step closer to her sniffing her shoulder

"No fucking way" he whispered

"What..? What is it?" she looked at her shoulder

"He marked you?.. Mister 'no women is good enough for this Sesshomaru' actually marked you?" he sounded bewildered

"Marked?" she glanced at her shoulder but she didn't see anything

"What do you mean what mark?.. What are you staking about?" now he was looking at her in shock

"You mean to tell me you don't know?" Inuyasha stared at her in disbelieve not only did his brother mark her.. She didn't know? Just what was going on here?

"Kuh forget it wench" if his brother didn't tell her then neither will he

"Where is my brother?" just what was he thinking letting his bitch wounder around this time of night?

"Ah.." damn she forgot she was trying to get away

She took a few steps back away from him

"He's not here as you can see. Sooo I'll just get going it was nice meeting you Inuyasha. Bye" she took of running dashing through tree branch's and bushes.

"Oi wench stop right there!" he took of after her

"just go away" she shouted over her shoulder

"As if, it is dangerous and you're my brothers bitch I have to protect you and return you to him"

"No am not going back leave me alone" she ran faster hopping to lose him but he kept up with her pace.

"So am guessing my brother doesn't know you're gone huh?" what an idiot how could he let his guard down and lose the wench. He laughed man he couldn't wait to take her back himself and lecture him on the importance of keeping one's bitch in sight at all times. Excitement started racing through his system. His so-called perfect brother who never made a mistake before has slipped and he couldn't wait to rub it in his face.

"Stop following me damn it!" Kagome shouted

"Not until I take you back to Sesshomaru wench"

She jumped up to a tree branch and continued running jumping from one tree branch to the next. Her legs started to get numb after a while and she was to out of breath to continue any farther._ 'Damn it all to hell why did her luck have to suck so much?'_

Sesshomaru had finally fallen asleep this was her only chance to get away from him, but she just had to run into his brother._ 'I must have been bad in my previous life'_

She had to think of something, had to get rid of him somehow. A dark wave washed over her causing the fine hair on the back of her neck to stand. She abruptly stopped and Inuyasha, who was running after her, had no time to slow down so he collided into her.

Kagome squealed loudly as her body was thrown of the branch, she felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her waist and position her above his body. They landed with a hard thud sending leaves, dust and dirt flying in all directions.

"Are you ok?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah" he had protected her by taking the brunt of the fall

"Are _you_ ok?"

"Kuh. Am not weak like you wench so don't worry about me" he pushed her of his chest and rose to his feet.

"Why did you suddenly stop like that?"

"I felt it" she replied rushing to her feet

She closed her eyes and tried to find the dark aura she felt before

"Felt what?"

"Oh my god" they were surrounded

"What? What is it?"

Darkness surrounded them from all angles, she shivered with fear.

"Inuyasha am sorry, but i think you should leave now" they where after her if he left they might leave him alone

He didn't reply to her. Instead, he reached for the sword she didn't even know he was carrying and pulled it out. It transformed into a five-foot long fang with a hank of white fur at the hilt. The sword was so white and magnificent.

_'Wow that's an impressive sword'_

"Get behind me Kagome, we're surrounded" damn she was afraid he'd say something like that

"their after me so just go"

"Are you crazy wench, do you want my brother to murder me" he scuffed

"No way am I leaving, just sit back I'll take care of this I have been itching for a good fight all night" he cracked his knuckles and smirked

they slowly appeared around them, dark figures with glowing green eyes whose form could not be seen. Five from what she could sense, she hoped there weren't more in hiding.

"Just what the hell are you suppose to be?" Inuyasha mocked

They didn't reply, they didn't seem interested in talking, no they seemed more interested in attacking and that's just what they did. They leaped into the air, and Inuyasha raised his sword swinging at the ones near him.

"Kaze no Kizu" a bright light shot out of his sword destroying three of their five attackers.

_'Well damn'_ Kagome stared in awe he must be strong to take dawn three with only one shot.

"Man that was to easy" he laughed

"There are still two more left Inuyasha don't let your guard down their strong"

"I know that wench" he snapped, she sounded just like his irritating brother that's just what he'd say if he was here.

One of their two attackers stealthy sneaked up behind Inuyasha when he wasn't paying attention and attacked.

Claws ripped into his shoulder sending his sword flying towards Kagome's feet

"Inuyasha!" she screamed

He collapsed to his knees, blood dripping from his wound

"You idiot that's what happens when you don't pay attention"

"Shut up wench" he snapped staggering to his feet, he turned towards his attacker

It made a move to attack again, but Inuyasha didn't give it the chance.

"Sankon Tesso" channeling his yoki through his claws he slashed his attacker in half

"Inuyasha behind you!" her warning came to late, while he was busy with one the other raced behind him and slashed at his leg. He snarled as he once more collapsed to his knees.

"Inuyasha!" no he was in trouble, she panicked when the dark figure walked towards the wounded Inuyasha._ 'No he's going to die just because he decided to protect me.'_

_**'Well are you going to save him or what?'**_

_'Save him?'_

_'How?'_

she was so scared, so scared she couldn't move

**_'So you're just going to stand there and watch as he dies?'_**

_'No he will not die he can't'_

**_'Than save him'_**

She watched as Inuyasha tried to rise to his feet, watched as the thing raised sharp deadly claws dripping with blood,_ Inuyaha's blood_

**'Stop being a coward and save him, save Sesshomaru's brother!'**

Something snapped inside her and the fear eating at her body disappeared

She raced forward grabbed Inuyasha sword and swung

Inuyasha watched in horror as the Kaze no Kizu headed towards him

He tried to move to dodge, but it was too late, the attack washed over him like a storm. He closed his eyes waiting for his end, but all he felt was a soft breeze than the pain in his should and leg slowly disappeared. He heard something shriek in pain and turned back to watch the dark figure explode into dust.

No one moved for a whole minute they both just stared at the pile of dust covering the floor.

"What just happened?" he asked finally breaking the silence that surrounded them

"I-I don't know" he turned towards her, she was still clenching onto his sword and when she noticed what he was staring at she dropped it and took a few steps back. He walked over to her and picked up his sword.

"How did you do that?" he asked as he sheathed Tessaiga

"I don't know" and she didn't

"Listen wench the Tessaiga doesn't work for anyone except me and not only where you able to use it, but you also used a new attack, look" he pointed to his wounds

"All my injuries have been healed, the Kaze no Kizu does not heal it destroys so speak up" he shouted

"I don't know. I thought you were going to die and I wanted to save you so I just picked it up and..." she paused not sure how to phrase her next words without sounding crazy

"And what?" he asked with impatience

"The sword spoke to me, it told me what to do" he stared at her an unreadable expression on his face

"It spoke to you?"

"Yes"

Inuyasha stared down at Tessaiga, he had seen it pulse, but it never spoke to him

"Are you ok?"she asked again, she felt so guilty it was her fault he was attacked after all

"Kuh. I am fine wench"

"Well since you're fine I have no reason to stay. Ta Ta" she turned to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder

"Don't even think about it" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him

"I am taking you back to Sesshomaru whether you like it or not" she kicked him in the knee and tugged to pull her wrist free, but he held strong

"Dam you just let me go" she struggled to free her wrist why was it so hard to just leave?

Its like every time she tries to leave him or even thinks of leaving him, things always get in the way preventing her from going anywhere.

A loud roar shook the ground sending chills down their spines and small animals running for safety.

"Fuck... Sesshomaru is coming and he sounds pissed" he took a step back away from her

And she took a step back trying to figure out what she was going to do, how she was going to get away from him now that he was awake and aware that she was gone.

Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her and throw her over his shoulder, then without pause he took of running.

"What the hell are you doing Inuyasha, put me down" she punched his back with her fits kicking and thrashing around his shoulder

"Stop moving you stupid wench, do you want me to drop you?" she stilled not wishing to be thrown of

"Put me down" she shouted, but she was ignored

He ran for a few moments than stopped and throw her into a hot spring clothes and all

She rose a second later gasping for air and pissed

"What the hell is wrong with you jerk?" she whipped hair and water from her face and eyes

"Just shut up and scrap yourself clean wench" he snapped voice serious and a little off

"What. Scrap myself clean? Are you trying to say that I am dirty?'she asked offended and confused

"No my scent is one you, wash it off before he shows up do you want me to die?" he sounded afraid now

"He's your brother Inuyasha he will not hurt you, besides it is not like we did anything bad"

"Wench you really have a lot you need to learn about my brother." he sigh shaking his head

"He's beast doesn't care about logic all he cares about is what's his. Meaning you had better carry his scent and no other, now hurry and wash my scent.." he heard a sudden thud come from behind him, he slowly turned to come face-to-face with his red-eyed brother

"Off" he finished slowly

"Hey there bro.." he laughed nervously

Sesshomaru's glowing red eyes stared at him for a minute, then turned towards Kagome.

She was still in the spring, the water making her cloth heavy and hard to move in causing her kimono to loosen around her shoulder exposing her neck and a little bit of cleavage

His eyes darkened as they turned back towards Inuyasha snarling loudly he raised his deadly claws green poison slowly dripping from the tips of each finger

"Ahh shit, yo Kagome." he whispered loud enough for her to hear

"What?"

"Can you talk to your mate and stop him from dismembering certain parts of my body?" Sesshomaru wasted no more time, he attacked.

End for now...

Thanks for reading you guys are awesome R&R its nice to hear from you


End file.
